The Louisiana Bayou Beast
The Louisiana Bayou Beast is the second episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mysteries in the 50 States. Premise Mystery Inc. heads to Louisiana for a break after their first mystery. They rent a cabin next to a bayou. The gang goes on a tour of the bayou in a boat. All is going well, but the legendary Red Alligator lurks beneath! Synopsis The gang is in the Mystery Machine. They have just solved the mystery of a living slot machine and are going to take a break in Louisiana. They are currently looking for their cabin they rented. Scooby points to a creepy bayou. The cabin is next to it. The gang arrives. They enter the cabin. There are four rooms in the cabin. Fred takes one, Daphne takes one, Velma takes one, and Scooby and Shaggy take one. In the morning, Fred is the first to wake up. He goes outside. There is a poster on a tree. It says: Bayou tours in Melissa's boat; one buck per person and two bucks per dog. Soon, the entire gang is awake. Fred tells them about the bayou tours. Velma says they should try it out. An old man with a white beard and a ponytail walks up to the gang. He warns them not to go near the bayou. People say the legendary Red Alligator lives there. The gang decides to take the tour anyway. Soon, it is almost time to take the tour. The gang pays Melissa. Dragonflies keep landing on Scooby. Scooby waves them away. Two men who are taking the tour walk up. The tour is about to start. The old man walks up to the gang. He warns them once more. The old man vanishes from sight. Now it's time for the tour. Everybody climbs into the boat. Melissa starts rowing. She points out an alligator. Melissa shares a bit of information about the alligator, and then she continues rowing. Scooby keeps waving dragonflies off of him. Shaggy sees an alligator. He jumps into Scooby's arms. Dragonflies start landing on Shaggy too. Melissa points out an old house floating on the water. She explains a man who has a dozen pet frogs live there. Frogs hop around the roof. Melissa points ahead to dark red swamp water. She says that's where the Red Alligator guards his treasure. Melissa starts rowing closer. She says it will take about ten minutes to get there. Soon, they arrive at the red spot. Melissa is pulled underwater by something. The two men introduce themselves as Johnny and Mark. They think that will be the last thing they do. Suddenly, the Red Alligator bursts out of the swamp. It is a red alligator with six legs! The Red Alligator climbs onto the boat. Fred kicks the monster off the boat. He starts rowing out of the red water. Fred says they might be able to get back alive. Scooby and Shaggy gulp. An army of dragonflies land on Shaggy. He sighs. Scooby helps him wave them off. Fred rows to the floating house. He enters. Inside the building, Fred sees the old man who warned them. He is wearing a tie-dye shirt and a brown jacket. The man greets Fred. He asks what happened. Fred says the Red Alligator attacked the boat and took Melissa. The old man tells Fred he can't do anything. Fred exits the house. Fred gets back on the boat. Melissa has climbed back on. Fred tells Melissa he knows who the monster is. Melissa pats her hat and asks who the Red Alligator is. Fred calls the police. He says he'll explain when the police arrive. Soon, a policeman arrives in a boat. Fred says Melissa is the Red Alligator. She pretended to be dragged down so she could steal the treasure. The policeman handcuffs Melissa and puts her on his boat. He offers the gang, Mark, and Johnny a ride back. The gang gets on the boat. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Red Alligator Suspects Culprits Locations *Louisiana **Cabin **Bayou Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff